¿Un angel?
by Akira1998
Summary: -Otosama - Kankuro se detuvo en la puuerta al oir el llamado de su hija. Se volvio a verla y vio que estaba somñolienta. - ¿Okasama es un angel? - la pregunta tan inocente de su hija lo dejo perplejo -¿Un angel? - dice Kankuro pensativo. Vio que su hija esperaba un respuesta ansiosa. Al verla tan igual a su madre excepto por los ojos. Sonrio al recordar tiempos vividos con ella


**Hola!** Primero que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia es mia y que esta publicada en bajo el usuario de Hinata1998... solo que he decidido publicrla en esta pagina tambien. Espero que disfruten de esta pequeña historia.

* * *

 **¿Un Angel?**

Kankuro arropaba a una pequeña a ni a de cabello dorado y ojos verdes. Junto a l estaba un hermosa mujer de largo cabello dorado y unos peculiares ojos azul-cielo, fuera de este mundo, que sonreia con dulsura a los oji-verdes.

-Que descases, Yuya-chan - la hermosa mujer de ojos cielo se acerco a su hija y beso su frente para sonreirle con amor. Kankuro y la peque a Tayuya quedaron embelesados por la belleza de la mujer y su sonrisa.

-Okasama, cuentame un cuento - pidio Tayuya y la hermosa mujer se petrifico. Ella no era buena contando historias y mucho menos una apropiada para una ni a de tres a os. Kankuro casi tuvo ganas de reir sino fuera porque de pronto el collar, de oro blanco y con un dije de una hoja, empezo a brillar. El resplandor del collar hizo que Yuzuki se viera angelical.

-Sera en otra ocacion, Yuya-chan - Yuzuki le sonrio entre pidiendo disculpas y aliviada - tengo que ir a ver a tus tias - la peque a rubia asintio entendiedo la sitacion y se abrazo a su pap - Nos vemos - Yuzuki le sonrio a su esposo e hija y en un resplandor dorado desaparecio.

-Muy bien Tayu, vamos a dormir - Kankuro beso la frente de su hija y le sonrio de oreja a oreja. Cuando la vio cerrar se levanto dispuesto a dormirse. Es iba a ser una noche solitara. Sin Yuzuki. Sin su mujer. Aunque se supondria que ya debiera estar acostumbrado ya que el solia pasar nocher sin estar con ella cuando estba de mision. Era muy distinto a cuando ella se iba a donde sus hermanas.

-Otosama - Kankuro se detuvo en la puuerta al oir el llamado de su hija. Se volvio a verla y vio que estaba som olienta. - Okasama es un angel? - la pregunta tan inocente de su hija lo dejo perplejo

\- Un angel? - dice Kankuro pensativo. Vio que su hija esperaba un respuesta ansiosa. Al verla tan igual a su madre excepto por los ojos. Sonrio al recordar tiempos vividos con ella.

~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~

Kankuro de 13 a os entrenaba arduamente junto con sus hermanos y su padre, el Kazekage de Suna. Cuando de pronto un torbellino de arena los interrumpio. Los 4 Subak no se pusieron alerta y de la nada del torbellino de arena aparecio un chico de cabello negro-azulado que sonreia como un idiota y junto a el estaba la chica m s hermosa que Kankuro jamas habia visto. Cabello dorado como el sol, ojos azules como el cielo, piel tan clara y fina. Su rostro no expresaba sentimiento alguno. Sin embargo a l le parecio estar viendo un hermoso angel.

-Soy Kishi Yuzuki y l es Hattori Kenshi somos ninjas de Otogakure y queremos proponer una alianza entre nuestras aldeas - se presento la hermosa chica con tanta frialdad que se podria comparar contra la de Gaara "Un angel de hielo" penso Kakuro

-Nos mentiste - dijo Kankuro, de ahora 15 a os, con toda la frialdad de su corazon - Solo nos usaste para que traicionaramos a Konoha - Los ojos de Kankuro destellaron furia y Yuzuki sonrio con malicia - pensabas matarnos una vez destruyeramos Konoha por ustedes? - Yuzuki rio de forma macabra mientras quitaba un kunai del pecho de un ninja de Suna

-La mentira es el arte de una Kunoichi, aunque no espero que un ni o lo entienda - Yuzuki tenia un aura sangrienta - y claro que si, una ves qque no nos fueran utiles los matariamos, tal como hicimos con el kaekage, tu querido Otosama - Kankuro empezo a atacarla con sus marionetas pero justo cuando penso que la tenia ella empezo a desaparecer entre sus pies y lo ultimo que vio de ella fue una sonrisa sedienta de sangre "Un demonio" penso Kankuro

-Que te hace pensar que cooperare con ustedes - Kankuro, de ahora 18, la miraba con intensidad. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. No despu s de dejarla escapar hace 3 a os - porque deberia cooperar con inutiles ninjas - Kankuro apreto m s las cuerdas que la ataban y ella sonrio tratando de disimular una mueca de dolor

-Estos inutieles ninjas te han capturado - dice Kankuro tomandola del pelo. Yuzuki solto una carcajada con burla y miro a los hermanos Subaku no. Kankuro tuvo que soltarla ante la sorpresa de que por un instante los ojos de Yuzuki se volvieran rojos "Un maldito demonio" penso

-Suna perdona tus crimenes y... - Kankuro se vio interrumpido por la mirada fria de Yuzuki

-Me voy con Kenshi - dijo con seriedad Yuzuki y a Kankuro le costo unos segundos entender lo que habia dicho

\- Kenshi es m s importante que yo?

-Si - Yuzuki no dudo en responder "ángel cruel" penso Kankuro

-Casate conmigo - dice Kankuro viendola directamente a los ojos. Mientras Yuzuki mataba sin piedad a su captor

-No - fue su fria respuesta - No quiero tener una familia, no quiero ni os - diciendo esto se alejo "Angel del hielo" fue su pensamiento

-tiene tus ojos - decia Yuzuki con una sonrisa pura, dulce y alegre, ba ada en lagrimas de felicidad al ver a su hija nacer. Kankuro estaba petrificado, embelesado, nunca habia visto a Yuzuki hablar con tanta dulzura y mucho menos llorar. Ahora que la veia cargar con ternura a su hija, con una sonrisa alegre y esas lagrimas puras, la hacia ver aun m s hermosa que nunca. "Un bello angel... no dos bellos angeles" penso para abrazar a su mujer e hija

~~~~~~~~~ Fin Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~

-... Si, okasama es un hermoso angel al igual que t - los ojos de su peque a hija brillaban de alegria - ahora duerme, mi peque o angel - Kankuro beso la frente de su hija y ella feliz se volvio a acostar para caer profundamente dormida. Kakuro una vez que se aseguro que su hija estaba por completo dormida se dirigio a su cuarto donde en una mesa junto a su cama veio una foto en la que Kankuro abrazaba a esposa e hija, quienes sonreian calidamente, en el atardecer del decierto - Mis bellos angeles - dice Kankuro sonriendo

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia! Y si les gusto haganmelo saber con un comentario y si no les gusto, escribi algo mal o me quisieran aconsejar para mejorar mi escritura estaria de maravilla.

Gracias a todos por leer! =)


End file.
